Series 14 (Germany)
It is fourteenth season of Wer wird Millionär?, German version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. Hosted by Günther Jauch. Top Prize was €1.000.000. Starting from season 9, contestants are offered two game formats: classic with three lifelines, or risk with four lifelines (in this case the contest has €500 minimum amount only). Lifelines In this season three (in classic) or four (in risk) lifelines used: * 50:50 * Phone-a-Friend * Ask the Audience * Ask One of the Audience (or "Additional Joker"), but only one safe haven (€500). Episodes * Episode 1+2 (31st August 2012) * Episode 3+4 (3rd September 2012) * Episode 5+6 (7th September 2012) * Episode 7 (10th September 2012) * Episode 8 (14th September 2012) * Episode 9 (17th September 2012) * Episode 10 (21st September 2012) * Episode 11 (24th September 2012) * Episode 12 (28th September 2012) * Episode 13 (1st October 2012) * Episode 14 (5th October 2012) * Episode 15 (12th October 2012) * Episode 16 (15th October 2012) * Episode 17 (19th October 2012) * Episode 18 (22nd October 2012) * Episode 19 (26th October 2012) * Episode 20 (29th October 2012) * Episode 21 (5th November 2012) * Episode 22 (9th November 2012) * Episode 23 (12th November 2012) * Episode 24 (16th November 2012) * Episode 25 (19th November 2012) * 25th Celebrity Special (22nd November 2012) Felix Magath (€125,000) Cindy aus Marzahn (€125,000) Michael Kessler and Günther Jauch (€500,000) Jürgen Drews (€125,000) * Episode 26 (23rd November 2012) * Episode 27 (26th November 2012) * Episode 28 (3rd December 2012) * Episode 29 (7th December 2012) * Episode 30 (10th December 2012) * Episode 31 (17th December 2012) * Episode 32 (7th January 2013) * Episode 33 (11th January 2013) * Episode 34 (14th January 2013) * Episode 35+36 (18th January 2013) * Episode 37 (21st January 2013) * Episode 38 (25th January 2013) * Episode 39 (28th January 2013) * Episode 40 (1st February 2013) * Episode 41 (4th February 2013) * Episode 42 (8th February 2013) * Episode 43 (11th February 2013) * Episode 44 (18th February 2013) * Episode 45 (22nd February 2013) * Episode 46 (25th February 2013) * Episode 47 (1st March 2013) * Episode 48 (4th March 2013) * Episode 49 (11th March 2013) * Episode 50 (14th March 2013) * Episode 51 (18th March 2013) * Episode 52 (25th March 2013) * 1st Let's Dance Special (5th April 2013) Motsi Mabuse, Joachim Llambi, Jorge Gozalez (€64,000) * Episode 53 (8th April 2013) * Episode 54 (12th April 2013) * Episode 55 (15th April 2013) * Episode 56 (19th April 2013) * Episode 57 (22nd April 2013) * Episode 58 (26th April 2013) * Episode 59 (29th April 2013) * Episode 60 (3rd May 2013) * Episode 61 (6th May 2013) * Episode 62 (10th May 2013) * Episode 63 (13th May 2013) * Episode 64 (17th May 2013) * Episode 65 (24th May 2013) * Episode 66+67 (27th May 2013) * Episode 68 (31st May 2013) * 26th Celebrity Special (3rd June 2013) Dr. Kristina Schröder (€125,000) Olli Dittrich (€64,000) Olivia Jones (€64,000) Steffen Henssler (€64,000) * Episode 69+70 (10th June 2013) Category:German series